Enter Their Minds
by BMW97
Summary: See the thoughts your favorite Harry Potter characters have been hiding from you.
1. Intro

The mind is an interesting, confusing thing. It holds many memories, experiences, stories, and most importantly, secrets and conflicts. Everybody has secrets. You may think you

know a person inside and out, but I can personally guarantee you, you don't. Look around the room you are in. If you are alone, think of somebody you know well. There is

something you don't know about the person you're looking at or thinking about. Something nobody knows. It could be something simple, such as "I have a crush on Suzie, but

am much too embarrassed to tell anybody!". Or it could be something more complicated, like "How do I tell them my father abuses me?". But it could be something else.

Something dark. We all have something dark inside us. Most of us can beat it down, most of us have more light inside. Others, however...

But, I digress. Sometimes you just want to get past that doubt and confusion. You want to know everything about a person. And that's where books come in. Fictional

characters are wonderful people. Be honest, how many of your best friends are fictional characters? I know all my best friends are. They won't criticize you. They won't betray

you. They are always there for you. And best yet, there's no figuring them out. You always know exactly what they're thinking, because it's written out, right? No secrets from

them. Or so you think. As I said before, _everybody _has secret thoughts. Everybody is tormented by mental greif and confusion. Nobody can escape it, not even wizards. You

think you know everything about your best friends from the Harry Potter universe? Well, I'm afraid to inform you that you're wrong. And that, my friends, is what I'm here for

today. In this story, I will tell you what thoughts your friends are hiding from you, in the security of theirs own minds. What sort of mental conflicts the ones you thought you

knew so well are actually having. So if you believe you want to find out, read on. It's the only way to truly know.


	2. Minerva: Does It Really Matter?

_(Minerva Mcgonagall stands at the front of her Transfiguration classroom, teaching her fourth year students to turn drinking straws into rapiers. She enjoys her post in _

_Hogwarts staff very much, but recently a thought has been bothering her, one that she can't get rid of...)_

"Does it really matter? Teaching them all of this, I mean? How many of these students will use this knowledge to create trouble and havoc in the hallways and classrooms?

And how many of these students will use this for evil? How do I know that these blades that I'm teaching them to conjure out of mundane objects today won't be used to take

the life of fellow wizards, or perhaps muggles, in the future? I know I must not be prejudiced, but those Slytherins... no. I'm just being silly again. Of course this matters! I

am a teacher, after all, and thus it is in my responsibilities to teach! They must learn this, after all, whether they, or I, like it or not! It's just that, so many students have gone

bad. And not just Slytherins. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs alike. But that is not the fault of us teachers. We give them the knowledge, they choose what to do with

it. Many of these students that sit before me will come to do great things with the abilities we give them. I'm sure some will even use it to stop the evildoers. Yes, that's it. It

doesn't matter how many Dark Wizards we inadvertently create, we will always train more with good in their hearts to defeat them. _Sigh. _Sad, though, knowing how war-torn

this class will inevitably be in the future. How many of these students will meet their ends at each other's hands. As long as there is evil in the world, that will always be the

terrible truth. Is this our fault, though? I just feel that if we just didn't teach them these skills, they wouldn't learn them. Therefore, they couldn't use them against each

other. But that is just foolish thinking. We can't just keep them ignorant their whole lives! If only there was another way. Maybe we just aren't preparing them correctly. If

we train them from a young age, perhaps we can prevent the evil from snatching them? But it is strong. It will always have control, no matter what we try to do to prevent it.

Perhaps we should warn them? Prepare them, somehow, for the future of violence and pain that awaits them? But that is more foolish thinking. How would we explain that to

them, even if we tried? No, let them have their peace while they can. Oh, the tormented emotions of an old woman. I've seen it all, I've been through it all, and yet I can do

nothing to protect them from the unavoidable. Which makes me wonder even more, is this all worth it? Does it really matter?" 


	3. Albus: Was it truly an accident?

_(Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sits in his study, staring at the moving portrait of his beloved, long-deceased sister, Arianna. The memory of her death was still _

_fresh __in his mind. The flashing lights, the yelling, the banging, and the sight of her small, frail body falling to the floor. But it was an accident, of course. If he had seen her _

_coming, he __would have done all in his power to prevent it from happening. And yet, he can't help but wonder sometimes...)_

"Was it truly an accident? Did I do everything in my power to prevent it from happening? My magic, even at the time, was in great control. I can't help but to wonder what

would have happened if I had tried just a little harder? Would I have been able to save her? Alas, but that isn't what is troubling me. What is truly on my mind is, is that what

I wanted? After all, without her, I was free. I could set off to be what I always wanted to be, to do what I always wanted to do. To become the greatest wizard the world has

ever seen. Could it be possible I may have just... let this one go? I would like to convince myself not. To take a life is a monstrous thing, especially if the life in question is

your own blood relative. I would like to convince myself that I tried, to the best of my ability, to prevent her tragic death. But if convincing myself these things was that

simple, then it wouldn't continue to trouble me. I do not think I am, for lack of better term, 'bad'. But evil is a powerful thing. It can fill you with darkness, impair you with

selfishness, until you cannot see clearly any longer. It can seize you, control you, blind you from goodness. That it was it is best at, and that is was it was placed on this earth

for. Could I have fallen victim to its power? I realize that I didn't directly kill her, but doing nothing to prevent her death is equally bad, if not worse. I just cannot bring myself

to believe that I would commit such an act of evil. I loved her, after all. I would never let her die like that. But that is just me fooling myself. I was selfish. I had the potential

to have all I wanted just outside of my outstretched fingers. The only thing holding me back was her. I knew, the dark and evil-enveloped part of my mind, that she had to go.

And lo and behold, the opportunity presented itself. All I had to do was sit back and let nature take its course. But I could've stopped it. I let that darkness in my mind seize

control, and my own sister died for my weakness. Or that is how I feel, anyway. And these thoughts will always haunt me, always torment me, always conflict in my mind: Did

I truly try to stop it? Did the evil take control of me? Was it truly an accident?"


	4. Fudge: Who Am I Kidding?

_(Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge sits at his desk, late at night. He has just finished giving a reassuring __speech to the public in order to ease their worries about the Dark Lord _

_rising again. He would like to think __that his words had an impact on people. But, realistically…) _

"Who am I kidding? Nobody believed me. Why, I would be surprised if anybody even listened to a single word I said. No one bothers to listen to me anymore. Nobody cares what

I have to say. Should I just resign? Would the next Minister be any better? _Sigh. _Just take a breath, Cornelius. You mustn't think like that! With that kind of attitude, it's no

wonder people don't respect you. You are a fine leader. You just need some time to get your self-confidence back up. But all the same, is it possible that I've lost control? All

these riots… three Ministry workers injured last week. Everywhere I look there are rebellions, panics, riots, uprisings, what can I do about it all? _Have _I lost control? Is this my

fault, for being such a weak leader? No, it's not my fault. But I do know who is to blame for all this! Dumbledore. Yes, this is all his fault! If he hadn't opened his mouth and

spread these foul lies, none of this would be happening! After all, they are nothing but lies! Right? I mean, just the thought of it is plain foolishness, but it is difficult to ignore the

nightmares... more of Dumbledore's doing, I suppose. He's filling my head with rubbish, even. That's just his style. Brainwash people with his nonsense and get them too blindly

follow. Bloody good at it, too. It's for that reason, I suppose, that people wanted him for Minister. Bah!Dumbledore as Minister! Can you imagine the situation we would be in if

that bonkers old man was Minister in these trying times? Although, am I truly doing any better? Would people follow him as avidly as me? These days, I have trouble imagining

people following anyone _less_ avidly then me. But considering the circumstances, I'm doing fairly well, right? I mean to say, if I get just simply get the public to… oh, blast it all. I

couldn't do it. Who am I kidding?"


End file.
